20 ways to freak out cats
by OutcastInTheShadows
Summary: Pure randomness that I thought up whilst I was bored. Warning - Dead cats, Teddy bears and Robert Pattison Posters.
1. Firestar

_**Disclaimer – I don't own warriors, Firestar or any other cats (if I did Bramblelcaw would have died instead of Ashfur :( R.I.P. Ashfur)**_

**20 ways to freak out Firestar**

1 – Tell him his Teddy bear's on fire

2 – Actually set light to his teddy bear

3 – Dress up as Tigerstar and run through the forest chasing him

4 – Tell him that it's against the warrior code to have kittypets in his clan

5 – Repeat step 3, but dress up as Scourge

6 – Feed Squirrelflight to a bunch of foxes

7 – Feed Leafpool to a bunch of foxes

8 – Convince a load of twolegs to storm into the Thunder clan camp and destroy everything

9 – Resurrect Tigerstar, Scourge, Darkstripe, Brokenstar and Hawkfrost

10 – Show everyone at a gathering Firestar's pink fairy tutu

11 – Make him watch Sandstorm make-out with Dustpelt

12 – Throw his teddy bear into the lake

13 – Tear up the Robert Pattison posters in his den

14 – Tear up the Kristen Stewart posters in his den

15 – Make Tigerstar say to him 'Firestar I am your father'

16 – Post the videos of Firestar playing with his My little ponies on Youtube

17 – Convince him that his diarrhoea is a sign from Star clan

18 – Convince him to locate and rebuild the forgotten clan – Gullible Clan

19 - Force him to listen to Justin Beiber's 'baby' over and over again

20 – Set him on fire and scream "BURN KITTY BURN"

The end


	2. Tigerstar

_**Disclaimer – I don't own warriors, Firestar or any other cats (if I did Graystripe would still be deputy)**_

**20 ways to freak out Tigerstar**

1 – Dye his fur bright ginger, so that he looks like Firestar

2 – Tell him that Glee and The Hills have been cancelled

3 – Hide his personal mirror in the Sky Oak/Great Sycamore

4 – Steal Tigerstar's makeup bag and give it to Firestar

5 – Let Darkstripe use all of Tigerstar's makeup

6 – Make Firestar immortal

7 – Force him to listen to Firestar singing in the shower

8 – Tie him to a chair and give Bluestar a flamethrower

9 – Lock him in a room with Gok Wan for 24 hours

10 – Force him to sing 'I'm a little teapot' at a gathering

11 – Film number 10 and put it on youtube

12 – Make him Firestar's personal slave

13 - Turn him into a kitty piñata and give a large stick to Bluestar

14 – Dress him up in pink and turn him into a kittypet

15 – Change his name to Tiggerclaw

16 – Shave all his fur off during Leaf-bare

17 – Tear down his posters of Robert Pattison and add them to the pile of Firestar's

18 – Fill his den with pictures of Firestar

19 – Give Goldenflower a bazooka

20 – Shove dynamite down his throat and pull the trigger

The end


	3. Jayfeather

_**Disclaimer – I don't own warriors, Jayfeather or any other cats (if I did Leafpool would have died a long, long, long time ago)**_

**20 ways to freak out Jayfeather**

1 – Tell him that being emo is now against the warrior/medicine cat code

2 – Throw his stick into a tree

3 – Lock him in a room with Leafpool and Squirrelflight for 24 hours

4 – Force him to listen to Firestar singing Justin Bieber

5 – DESTROY HIS STICK! (I know he already has, but oh well)

6 – Throw him in the lake and watch him drown

7 – Shove him down a tunnel and then collapse said tunnel

8 – Sneak up to him whilst he's sleeping and say "Jayfeather, it's me Hollyleaf"

9 – Feed him to a pack of hungry foxes

10 – Tell him that Star clan has taken away all his powers

11 – Lock him in a room with Willowshine for 24 hours

12 – Force him to listen to Mousefur complaining non-stop

13 – Repeat 12 but with Yellowfang

14 – Fill the Thunder clan camp with: knifes, branches, stones and swords so that he trips up every 2 seconds

15 – Make a new rule in the rule in the warrior code that says "A warrior should only communicate using sign language"

16 – Force Thunder clan to move to the mountains where he has to be carried every time he goes outside

17 – Make him dream about Rock wearing Firestar's pink fairy tutu

18 – Dig a huge hole in front of his den

19 – Swap all the herbs around in his stores

20 – Cover him in oil, then light a match

The end


End file.
